A YuGiOh Valentines day with Alexa and Yugi
by TCGgirl124
Summary: When Yugi invites Alexa out on a date and all goes wrong, will she still love him just the same?


TCG: Hey people! Happy Be-lated Valentines day! Sorry this was late…I totally forgot to post it! I hope you still like it! Anyway, if you haven't read any of my stories with Alexa in it, read at least YuGiOh: Alexa added to get to know who Alexa is. My sequel to that is "The Escape from Ancient Egypt", and there soon be more! Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review! Thank you!

* * *

Yugi and Alexa were walking back from Yugi's school. Alexa had just met up with him.

"Hey Alexa, I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

The next day was Valentines day, and both of them secretly wanted to ask the other out.

"Um…tomorrow…I thought maybe…um…"

Alexa smiled, but stayed quiet.

Yugi sighed. "Would you want to go out on a date with me?"

Alexa succeeded at not laughing at Yugi's quick asking. "Of course, I'd love too!"

"Really! That's great! Meet me at school tomorrow at 3, ok?"

Alexa nodded. "Ok Yugi, I'll see you then! I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Me too!"

As Yugi ran off, Alexa began to walk to a clear spot where she could open the portal and go home without being seen. Yugi had asked her out, how awesome was that! At that, Alexa felt herself collide with someone. When she got up, she realized it was Mai.

"Oh, sorry Mai…"

"What? Do I know you?"

Ack, Alexa had never been introduced to Mai. "Um, no. I'm Alexa, a friend of Yugi's. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you Alexa. You seem to have something nice on your mind, what is it?"

"Oh, Yugi asked me out on a date tomorrow. I'm really excited."

"Is that so? Seems right, you're about his size…I mean, you seem like someone he'll like, hehe…" Mai smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what to do. I've never been asked out before." Alexa admitted.

"Don't worry, he probably never has either. Do you have something to wear?" Mai asked.

"Oh…I'll put something together…" Alexa shrugged.

"What! You can't go out on a date…especially the first one…with something old! You've got to buy yourself something that'll blow him away!"

"You and your fashion…I can't afford anything new…" Alexa admitted.

"Well, I'm feeling generous. I'll buy you something then!"

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that…" Alexa denied.

"No way, I insist!" At that, Mai grabbed Alexa and dragged her to the nearest store.

…

"Now, if I can just figure out what to wear…we'll be set for tomorrow…" Yugi was tossing random clothing out of his closet onto his bed, where Yami sat trying to dodge it all.

"I'm happy for you, Yugi. Alexa seems like a very nice girl." Yami said while dodging a T-shirt.

"I know! I can't believe she said yes to me, I mean…I could have swore she'd turn me down…"

"Well, as long as you don't force _me_ to do it…I'm sure it'll go well." Yami replied, remembering when Yugi forced him and Tea to tour the city.

"Of course I wouldn't. Besides, I was desperate then…actually, I kinda wanted to ask you a favor…"

"No! I'm not posing for you!"

"No…I actually wanted to ask you _not_ to kinda…well…you know…be there…"

Yami chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't intrude. As long as you keep the puzzle in the case we have to duel someone."

"Yep! So, just don't come out unless I ask you to, ok?"

"Fine with me…"

…

"Um…Mai, this place looks expensive…" Alexa stared at the sign to the large clothing store Mai was dragging her into.

"Of course it is, but you have to spend money to look beautiful!" Mai insisted, and immediately started to grab stuff for Alexa to try on. "Here, try this!"

"Oh boy…" Alexa came out of the dressing room 5 minutes later, wearing platform shoes, and a dress. "I don't want to scare him, Mai! I actually like the guy…" Alexa said that as she tripped in the shoes.

"Of course you do! Then…try this!"

A few minutes later, Alexa walked out wearing a fancy dress and a pair of high-heels. "But…what if he doesn't wear something nice? I don't want him to be embarrassed…Besides, I can't walk in this things!"

Mai sighed, gave her another thing to try on.

"I don't want him to think I don't care!" Alexa walked out wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt.

"Hmm…I've got it! Try this!"

Alexa came out wearing a nice pair of black slacks, and a pink blouse that was cut a little low around the chest to reveal a nice white tank top underneath. She wore a pair of black dress boots that were a little high, but nothing like the heels she'd tried on.

"Well?" Mai asked. The blouse and top, she thought, was slightly fancy, but not too much, thanks to the slacks. And the boots weren't quite fancy, but they weren't too casual either.

"Perfect!"

Yugi had decided on a black outfit with a gray vest, the same he'd worn on his duel with duke. "Now let's see…I'll put my wallet there, and now all there's left to do is to wait until tomorrow…" He gave a sigh of relief as he plopped down on his bed. He'd been picking out clothes for about an hour.

…

"Mai, are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?"

"Of course not! This is my gift to you, I hope it all goes well…"

Alexa picked up the bag with her newly bought clothing. "I hope so too, well, I'll tell you how it goes! See ya!"

"Later, Alexa!" Mai waved as Alexa ran home.

…

"Happy Valentines day, Yugi!" Alexa said, trying her best to run and not trip.

"Happy Valentines day, Alexa!" Yugi held out a rose he'd just bought.

"Oh Yugi, thank you! It's beautiful!" Alexa said, taking the rose and giving it a sniff.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I know a place nearby…"

"Sure, why not?" Alexa smiled as they walked down to the restaurant.

…

"You made reservations!" Alexa asked Yugi as they sat down.

"Yep, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

"Oh…what should I get? I mean, I don't want you to spend all your money…" Alexa asked.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out. I have enough…"

Alexa remembered her mom once saying something about boyfriends' spending money on there girlfriends. Her mom had said if they weren't willing to splurge on you even on just the first date, that was a bad thing…Yugi passed her mothers first test, at least.

"Hmm…how about good ol' Chicken Quesadilla's?" Alexa asked. There were good _and_ inexpensive at the same time.

"Only if that's what you want…" Yugi answered.

"Yup, I'm a simple girl to please…" Yugi smiled. He had an easy smile, passing one of Alexa's mother's again with flying colors.

…

"Here's your bill, sir…"

Yugi reached into his pocket for his wallet. "Uh oh…" He began searching frantically for his wallet, which he knew was still up on his dresser drawer.

"Yugi…are you ok?" Alexa asked, knowing he didn't have his wallet.

"Um, no…everything's fine…" Yugi insisted.

"Yugi, I've got cash. I could pay for it…" Alexa offered.

"No, I'm going to pay…you deserve it…" Yugi answered.

"Yugi, it's ok. I'll pay this time…they'll always be the next one…"

"But…don't you think that I'm just doing it on purpose and that I'm cheap?" Yugi asked.

"No, of course not. You looked pretty genuine when you forgot you're wallet…I'll pick up the tab this time…" Alexa winked getting her wallet out of her purse.

Yugi sighed. So much for that.

…

"Alexa, I'm sorry I couldn't pay…"

"Yugi, calm down. I don't mind paying, alright? It's not your fault!" Alexa said for the last time.

"Hmm…I guess your right…" Yugi looked sad. Neither of them were sure what to next. Then, they both heard some evil laughter behind them. They turned to see a gang of 3 street punks behind them.

"Hey girl, give me your purse and all your money!" The leader commanded. The other two grabbed Yugi to hold him still.

"How about you get a taste for leather!" Alexa swung her purse with all her strength at all three of the gang. "Yugi, come on!" Yugi and her ran off.

"Hey, get them! No one gives us _that_ kind of treatment!" The gang came after them.

"Alexa, if we keep going this way, we'll only end up by the…" Alexa and Yugi halted as there trail was blocked by the ocean. "…pier…"

"There they are, grab em!"

"Alexa, this way! Yugi helped Alexa up a ladder that went up on top of one of the nearby buildings.

"After them!"

Finally, Yugi and Alexa got on top, but the gang had only followed.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Alexa moaned.

Yugi looked around. "Not necessarily! Come on, this way!"

Yugi grabbed Alexa's arm and took her to the other side of the rooftop. "These ropes are usually used to transport the stuff on the ships to shore. If we use them, we'll end up over water, but they won't be able to get us…" There were two ropes tied to the roof. The other end of them was over the water, where the ships usually docked.

"You mean, swing from up here to down there!" Alexa asked.

"Hey, there they are!"

"Sounds like a good idea…" Yugi and Alexa scrambled with the ropes.

"Now, you two tried to get away…but now it's a dead end!" The gang leader punched his fist in his palm.

"Now!" Yugi yelled. Alexa and him each grabbed a rope and leapt of the edge of the building. They just missed the ground and, as Yugi had thought, ended up hanging above water. The momentum from the jump made them still swing a little, but they were safe.

"Ah, forget them…" The gang disappeared.

"Now…if we can just get to shore…" Alexa tried to swing herself over.

"Alexa, don't do that or…ah!"

"Whoa!" She'd cause them to both get tangled up, close and facing each other.

"Alexa…I'm sorry I got you into this mess…" Yugi said…

"It's alright, I enjoyed it…" At that, Alexa kissed him. When she pulled away, Yugi was blushing. "Now…let's ditch this crazy joint!"

…

Alexa and Yugi were walking hand in hand back to Yugi's place.

"So Alexa…will we be…uh…doing this again?" Yugi asked.

Alexa smiled. "Of course, I'll be looking forward to it!" Alexa gave a peace sign and winked as she walked down to an obscure area to go home.

Yugi waited until Alexa was out of earshot. "Yes! She's likes me! Woohoo! Yami? She actually likes me!"

Yami gave a light chuckle. "Congratulations, Yugi."

"You know, you still have to tell her that you actually trust her…"

Yami sighed. "I know…"

…

Alexa waited until she'd gotten far enough away. "He likes me! That boy actually likes me!" She wooted happily as she went home through the portal…


End file.
